Fishing Trip
by YuriChan220
Summary: Hayate takes her dates on a fishing trip and have some fun catching some fish.


**Fishing Trip**

 **Pairing: Nanoha x Fate x Hayate**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (MGLN) or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's my OT3 fanfic for Nanoha x Fate x Hayate. They are all 19, just like in StrikerS, but I'm making things a bit different. I've been on a fishing trip with my class one time, so it has inspired me to write this story, so I hope you all enjoy~!**

"Here we are!" Hayate says as she twirls around toward the docks in Tokyo Bay that summer afternoon. "We're here~!"

Fate takes hold of her hat while a light breeze blows past her. "Wow! This is awesome!"

"Yes!" Nanoha agrees while looking around. "Hayate-chan, I'm so happy you took us to this place!"

"Thank Lindy-san for that," Hayate says. "She's the one who wanted us to take our day off like this."

Nanoha and Fate nod in agreement as both of them observe the entire dock before happily running towards it with Hayate carrying fishing rods and material in a container. All three of them reach towards the edge of the dock and put down the fishing materials. Hayate is the first to grab a fishing rod and a worm for bait and run ahead of her two lovers to ready her rod.

"Hey~!" Nanoha says, giggling. "Don't start without us!"

"Don't care~!" Hayate sings as she finishes putting the worm on the hook. "I'm going to catch my first fish before you two!"

Fate sweat drops. "Now, is that being a little overconfident?"

"Not to worry~!" Hayate assures the two of them. "During middle school, one of my guardian knights, Shamal, taught me how to fish. Vita even wanted to come along so that she can learn how to fish as well."

"How nice of Shamal," Nanoha says with a smile.

Hayate nods in agreement as she casts her rod. "Now, I'm going to catch some fish while you two slow pokes set up your fishing rods~"

"Mou~! You're no fair, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha says as she tries her hardest at putting the worm on the hook.

Fate is having the worst time with hers than Nanoha's. "Dang it, this thing!"

Hayate giggles. "You two are so silly! Have you ever fished before?"

"U-um . . ." Nanoha says while glancing away at the rod for a moment.

"Well, I . . ." Fate sweat drops again while trying to find the words to answer the brunette.

"Hm? Hehe~! Well, you two will learn from the master of fishing!" Hayate says cheerfully as she waits for the first bite.

After about a few more minutes, Nanoha successfully puts the worm on the hook with Fate putting it on a minute after.

"We did it!" Nanoha says as she turns to her girlfriend. "Wanna fish together?"

"Sure!" Fate nods, accepting the offer.

The two go on the other side of Hayate as they both cast their rods in the same direction, landing at the same time at the same length. As both of them wait, they look toward their third girlfriend, who is still happily waiting for her fish to bite while humming. Both Nanoha and Fate smile at each other as they look over to see if they got a bite. Nanoha feels a slight tug on her rod, which makes her feel excited.

"Oh!" she exclaims as she stands up to pull on the rod. 'I think I got a bite!"

"Already!?" Hayate says in shock as she swiftly turns to the two girls.

Nanoha winds up the rod quickly and raises it up to see that she had caught a fish. "Yay~! My first fish!"

"Hehe~! Congratulations, Nanoha!" Fate says.

 _B-but . . . how!?_ Hayate thinks to herself. _Nanoha caught her first fish!?_ _Maybe I'm in a bad location._

She starts to scoot over when she notices Fate had caught her fish as well and Nanoha gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Hayate clenches her hands on her rod, but releases them shortly after. _Calm down._ she thinks to herself. _It's just one fish. I can deal, right?_

Hayate is wrong, though.

"I caught another one~!" Nanoha cries in excitement.

"Me, too!" Fate exclaims as they show each other the fish they caught.

The auburn haired girl turns to the brunette with a smile. "How many have you caught, Hayate-chan?"

"N-none . . ." Her voice is quiet, which makes Nanoha and Fate giggle.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Hayate cries while frowning at them.

"Hehe! I'm sorry!" Nanoha says. "It's just . . . you said that you were going to catch fish first, it turns out that we're the ones doing the catching around here~!"

Hayate pouts her lips and turns away. "Hmph! You two were just lucky!"

"Hehe!" Nanoha turns to her blonde girlfriend and smiles. "Say, Fate-chan. I say we give Hayate-chan a chance this time since we caught at least two."

"Yes, I think we should," Fate agrees.

Hayate smiles at both of her lovers. "You'd really do that . . . for me?"

Both Nanoha and Fate lean in to kiss her on both sides of her cheeks.

"Come on, Hayate-chan," Nanoha says. "We'd be bad girlfriends if we just had all the fun without you."

"Besides, we have a long day ahead of us," Fate adds. "So, it's fine if it takes longer than usual. All we need to do is find a different location."

"You got it!" Hayate says as she looks around. "Hmm . . . let's see . . . Ah! Let's go further along the bridge over there!"

"Alright!" Nanoha says.

"Let's go!" Fate replies while grabbing their fishing material.

The three lovers take a walk for about 10 minutes until they arrive at a small bridge and Nanoha and Fate let their third girlfriend cast her rod. After it the bait lands on the water, the three wait for another bite to come.

However, an hour passes and there is still no luck. Hayate sighs as she comes to the other side of the bridge and casts her rod. Nanoha and Fate sigh in disappointment as they begin to feel bad for their girlfriend not being able to catch some fish like she wanted to. And this is supposed to be a fun trip for all of them to enjoy. But Hayate still would not give up, and Nanoha and Fate could clearly see that in her eyes.

After about another hour, Hayate rewinds the rod and begins to walk away again. "To another location!" Hayate declares. "This time, I'm sure I'll catch another one!"

Nanoha and Fate exchange looks and shrug as they follow the brunette to another location, which is another dock. Hayate casts her rod again and the three wait for a bite for the next half-hour or so.

By the time the sun is setting, Hayate still hasn't caught her fish. Nanoha and Fate wanted to call it a day, but they were worried about their dear girlfriend not being able to catch one fish today and she might be upset about it. But no matter how long they stayed, they couldn't bare watching Hayate struggle to catch a fish. Nanoha stands up from where she sat and puts her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"H-hey, Hayate-chan?" she says. "D-do you want to go now? I mean, it's getting kind of late and we can always go fishing later-"

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate exclaims. "I . . . I think I got a bite!"

"Really!?" Fate jolts up from where she lied down and runs up to her two girlfriends to watch.

"Yes!" Hayate says as she tugs on the rod. "I think it's a big one, too!" She pulls as she rewinds the rod with a little encouragement from her two girlfriends.

"Come one, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha cheers.

"Almost there!" Fate says. "You can do it!"

"I . . . GOT IT!" Hayate cries with joy when a fish appears in the air from her hook.

Nanoha and Fate jump up and down with joy.

"You did it! You did it!" Nanoha says.

"Congratulations, Hayate!" Fate adds while putting both hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Thank you very much!" The brunette says as she holds the fish she's caught. It's quite bigger than the two fish Nanoha and Fate caught, which made Hayate even happier. "And my goodness, it's really big!"

"Well, I'm super glad you finally caught your fish, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha says as she kisses her on the cheek.

"Say, why don't we take the fish we caught and cook them for dinner sometime?" Fate suggests.

Nanoha takes no hesitation to answer, "That's a great idea!"

"I'm in!" Hayate says.

Nanoha clasps her hands together. "Then, it's settled!" She looks over at the beautiful sunset from the horizon as she takes the hands of both girlfriends. "Fate-chan, Hayate-chan. I think we just had the best fishing trip we've ever had."

"I agree," Fate says while gently squeezing Nanoha's hand tightly.

"And thanks for giving me a chance to catch my own fish," Hayate adds.

"Hehe~! What girlfriends are for, Hayate-chan~!" Nanoha giggles. "We couldn't just have you left out with no fish caught."

Hayate nods as she gives Nanoha a kiss on the lips. "No problem, Nanoha-chan. You two were great girlfriends."

"Thank you so much," Nanoha blushes at the compliment, followed by Fate kissing Nanoha as well.

"We had a really great time overall," the blonde says.

Nanoha and Hayate nod in agreement as the three of them turn to the sunset. Both of them grip each other's hands gently with smiles on their faces.

"Let's . . . go fishing again sometime," Nanoha says softly.

"Sounds good to me," Fate says.

"I'm all for it," Hayate agrees.

* * *

 **A/N: It's . . . not really much, but I wrote this because it's really late at night, so I wanted to type this before I go to bed. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
